In Your Arms
by how-i-met-my-otp
Summary: Drabble. Robin is sick and Barney takes a day off to take care of her.


"I'm _fine_." Robin insisted, for what felt like the millionth time that morning, walking to the kitchen with her hand pressed firmly against her forehead.

Barney caught up behind her, simultaneously buttoning his shirt. "You're not fine. You've had a headache all morning, you can't go a minute without coughing, and you've gone through almost an entire box of Kleenex within the past half hour."

She ignored him, pouring a glass of water. "I've got to get to work, if I stick around any longer I'll be late."

"Or," He suggested hopefully, "You could call in sick."

"So, I can stay home in bed all day, bored out of my damn mind?" She scoffed, turning to face him. "No thanks."

Robin amazed him. When he was sick he was well aware that he transformed into a whining bummer, and here she was insisting she was well enough to go to work, or at least take care of herself. Barney had no idea why Robin chose to put up with him, but he was glad that she did.

"I'll keep you company!" Barney tried to reason with her. He knew Robin could use the day off, even though she refused to admit it. "It won't be like a sick day, just a you-and-me-having-fun-and-being-awesome day."

She considered this for a moment. Not a lot had been going on at work lately, so it wasn't as if she couldn't afford to stay at home for a day. Besides, she did feel awful, and the glass of water wasn't helping. "Okay," she agreed, "I'll call in sick."

Barney handed her the phone, sighing with relief, before calling his own work with his cellphone. He reached his assistant, "Laura? Get me out of that meeting later." He rolled his eyes, "And that one too. I'm not going to be in the office at all today, if anyone asks. Yes… yes I know.' He pulled the phone away from his ear for a second before continuing the conversation. "Just clear my schedule for today. Okay?" He finished, hanging up. "God, I've got to get a new assist-"

"If you have important things to do at work…" Robin cut him off, concerned, having caught part of his conversation. She found it hard enough taking the day off to accommodate her own illness. The fact that he had chosen to do so when he was perfectly able to work amazed her. _He must really love me._ She thought. Of course, she had realized this before, but it was a nice thing to be reminded of. She couldn't imagine anyone more loving than him.

"Nah," He waved her off, "It's nothing important. Now, come on, let's get you to bed."

"I assume you'll be joining me there?" She joked.

He smiled at her, shaking his head and laughing slightly. Somehow, even being sick, she still looked gorgeous. He wanted to kiss her, right then and there, push her up against the wall and run a hand through her hair and let the other wander. He wondered how she managed to be so sexy, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Soon." He promised, heading for the door. "I've got to run out and get a few things."

…

Robin had begun to fall asleep when Barney returned to the apartment, a plastic shopping bag in hand. He unloaded the contents onto their bedside table: another box of Kleenex, tea, cold medication and a DVD of one of her favourite movies. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." She said, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, half-sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Okay," Robin glanced over at all the stuff he had brought, reaching for a tissue. "God, does everyone snot up this much when their sick? I must look like crap."

He laughed, "You look awesome, Robin, you always do."

She rolled her eyes, giving a little laugh and saying "sure" with too much sarcasm.

"I'm serious! You're just overflowing with awesome, you just had to get some of it out." He took the tissue from her and placed it on the bedside table, leaning in to kiss her, resting his hand behind her neck.

She kissed him back, before pulling away to warn him, "You don't want to do that, you'll get sick." As much as she loves kissing him, the last thing she wants is to have to put up with him while he's sick.

Barney shrugged, "Worth it." And kissed her again, even more deeply than before. Robin doesn't protest, because as much as she hates to, she agrees. It will be worth it.

…

After watching the movie, the two ended up curled up beside one another, Barney's arm wrapped around her, his breath soft against her neck. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked warmly.

"Yeah, I mean, it was really nothing to begin with." She replied unconvincingly.

He laughed a little. "You know, Robin, I get that you're strong. It's one of the things I love about you. But you don't have to be strong all the time, especially not around me. I'm here for you."

Robin didn't reply, only smiled as he pulled her in closer, kissing the back of her neck. She allowed herself to relax into his embrace, closing her eyes. "Thank you Barney." She whispered, after a moment. Robin never needed him to take care of her, but she was glad that he did. She was reminded, day after day, by the things he did and said and his presence in her life that she didn't have to be in it alone anymore.


End file.
